


Protection

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: A woman has some words with Aziraphale and Crowley. Crowley doesn't like what she has to say.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello everyone! Here's the next update on this series. I also wanted to give an update on me because I know you've gotten used to me posting a lot more, so I wanted to give a little explanation as to why it's been so long between parts this go around. 
> 
> I have started school, which means I have even less time than I did before. I am keeping my hours at work where they were before I started school, so that is also taking up a lot of my time. So basically at this point, I'm working roughly 51 hours a week (my 30 hours actually getting paid, the rest is doing what I'm expected to be doing for my classes). I haven't forgotten about this. I'm just super busy right now. Most of the time when I do have time to write, I don't have the energy. I'm still going to be continuing with this series (and hopefully with some fics that *aren't* in the series at some point again) but for now, don't expect too much from me because it isn't going to happen. It isn't attainable. 
> 
> I know I don't owe anyone an explanation. I just wanted to give you a heads up on what is going on right now because I care about the lot of you and I wanted to keep you in the loop of what I currently have going on.

Going to the park had become significantly more difficult since the twins had been born. It required a whole thing of getting the twins and Eden dressed, getting a diaper bag packed (and making sure it had plenty of extra clothes, snacks, bottles, and diapers packed), getting the twins strapped into the stroller, and getting Eden to actually put his shoes on. 

Usually by the time Aziraphale and Crowley managed to get all of that taken care of, one of the twins decided to have a blowout, so they ended up having to cancel the park trip to clean up whichever baby had shit all the way up their back. 

This day, however, they actually managed to make it all the way to the park without any issues. Aziraphale was pushing the stroller while Crowley carried Eden (who had started to complain of his feet hurting).

“Oh how lovely,” a woman said as she walked up to the pair of them. “Dads taking the kids out for the day.” She smiled. “I always love to see when dads babysit their children.” Aziraphale was taken aback. 

“I beg your pardon?” The woman gestured to the stroller. 

“You’re giving your wives a nice day off by taking your kids,” she said. “It’s nice to see it. Most men don’t take care of their children at all.” Aziraphale smiled politely. 

“Oh, you must be confused,” Aziraphale said. “Neither of us have a wife. We’re married to each other. These are  _ our  _ children.” Aziraphale shrugged. “It’s alright though, common mistake to make.” It wasn’t alright, but Aziraphale didn’t want to worry about it too much. 

“You . . . both are the parents?” The woman looked at them with disgust. “Aren’t you worried about them growing up without a mother? A loving, caring mother? I mean, a man can only do so much.” Crowley gritted his teeth.  _ It’s not worth it, it’s not worth it _ , he thought to himself. 

“Why do you assume that we don’t love our children?” Aziraphale asked. The woman rolled her eyes. 

“Well, you’re men. You can love the kids alright, but there’s no way that you can love them like a mother does. There’s just a special bond between a mother and her child that you can’t simply replace.” The woman shrugged. “Besides, gay parents are much more likely to neglect their children, everyone knows that.” 

“Do you care to  _ explain _ where you got that  _ horrible _ idea,” Crowley snarled. He put Eden down and put himself between the woman and the rest of his family. “I will have you know that we love and take care of our children. We love our children very deeply.” Crowley took a step towards the woman. The woman subconsciously took a step backward. 

“Yes, I’m sure that you do love your children,” the woman said. “Every parent loves their child. But neither of you gave birth to the children,” she said confidently. “Therefore you cannot possibly have the bond that a mother would with her child.”

“Crowley, let’s just go,” Aziraphale said. He didn’t want to make a fuss. He knew that they were at risk of being victims of homophobia when they came out presenting as two men. Of course he didn’t like it, but you can’t really go off and change someone’s opinion on that sort of thing. 

Crowley shook his head. He was fuming. How  _ dare  _ this woman, this  _ stranger, _ say such things about his family as if she actually knew anything about them. She  _ didn’t  _ know anything about them. They loved their children as much as any parent loves their children. They meant the absolute world to them. Crowley balled his hands into fists and took a few steps towards the woman, cornering her against a tree. 

“I’ll have you know, not that you needed to know,” Crowley said in a low, threatening tone, “That my husband over there  _ did  _ give birth to our children. Not that that has  _ anything _ to do with how much we love them. We would love them unconditionally regardless of where they came from. We don’t need a biological tie to our children to love them. We don’t need to have gone through birth to love them. They are  _ our  _ children.” He grabbed her collar. 

“Crowley, stop it,” Aziraphale said. “Just leave her alone.” Crowley let out a low growl before letting go of her and walking away. The woman stared at him in shock, more out of having been pinned to a tree and threatened than anything else. Crowley picked Eden back up and reached over for Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale sighed as he took it. “That was completely unnecessary,” Aziraphale said. 

“Maybe,” Crowley said with a shrug. “But it was fun.” He smiled coyly over to Aziraphale. He leaned into Aziraphale so he could whisper in his ear. “Admit it, you think it is  _ hot  _ when I’m overprotective like that.” Aziraphale’s face burned bright red. 

“I will  _ not _ ,” Aziraphale said. “I am not going to encourage such behavior.” Crowley rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever you say, my love,” Crowley said. “Whatever you say.” The pair came across the usual playground and their usual bench. Crowley put Eden down, who immediately sprinted across the lawn to go play. Aziraphale settled himself on the bench before pulling the stroller where he could check on the twins. Neither had made a sound in a while, and Aziraphale was happy to see that they’d both fallen asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
